


Tip of My Tongue

by YeahItsJin



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Wrench, FaceFucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, top Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahItsJin/pseuds/YeahItsJin
Summary: When Wrench had been teasing Marcus all day, he decides it's time for payback
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Tip of My Tongue

Marcus pushed Wrench against a wall and pressed his body against his. It had been almost 3 months since they were able to get each other alone like this and Wrench had been teasing him for hours. Now that they were in the comfort of Marcus’ home, he had free rein to punish him however he wanted. Marcus eagerly pressed against him and nipped at his neck. He wrapped his large hands around Wrench’s waist and pulled him closer, groaning into his neck. Wrench groaned in response, running his hands under Marcus’ shirt and feeling his toned chest. He removed his mask and tossed it aside, unable to care where it landed as the feeling of Marcus’ scorching tongue on his neck split through his thoughts. 

“Yo, Marcus, you better slow down or you’re gonna blow before we even do anything,” he chuckled. Marcus just growled in response and licked him harder and faster. Even though Wrench had a habit of playing hard to get, there was no denying the raw ferality that Marcus had that simply captivated him. Marcus moved from biting his neck to full kissing Wrench after his quip, effectively silencing him. 

Wrench moaned as Marcus pressed harder into him, lightly grabbing his erection through his pants. After a moment, Marcus broke the kiss, gasping with a look of lust and hunger. He began undoing his buckle and pushing Wrench down onto his knees. He complied and sunk down, licking his lips as Marcus’s throbbing erection sprung free from his pants. 

“Damn, you’re really wantin’ it, huh?” he teased, slowly stroking him as he looked up to see Marcus’s flushed face looking back at him. 

“Yeah, get to it then” Marcus urged. He slowly pushed his cock up to Wrench’s lips.l He slowly opened his mouth to let the lengthy member in, dragging his tongue along the underside of it. Marcus loudly moaned as he involuntarily thrust into Wrench’s mouth. Wrench gagged but kept a steady pace taking his cock halfway before rising back up. His throbbing erection pulsed each time Wrench ran his tongue over the tip, earning a low moan from Marcus. Marcus ran his hand through Wrench’s silky pale hair before grabbing a good amount and tightening his grip on it. The sudden pain caused Wrench to tremble in ecstasy and whimper. 

The sudden pain pleasantly surprised Wrench. He didn’t mark himself as a masochist but here he was, even more turned on. His own erection was strained in his jeans. He groaned as he began palming himself. Wrench continued explore every hardened inch of Marcus, causing him to moan even louder. His thrusts became more rough and his member was seemingly harder with each passing stroke. He teased Marcus by running the tip of his tongue from the base of his cock to the leaking tip, which caused him to shudder in pleasure. He began to thrust in rhythm Wrench’s sucking, getting closer to the long awaited climax. 

“F-fuck… I’m close, get ready” Marcus said as gripping Wrench’s head and thrusting faster and deeper. Wrench began pumping himself to Marcus’s rhythm, also nearing his own aching orgasm. Marcus tensed up and his thrusting became sloppy and rough, as he reached climax. He groaned loudly as he thrusted one last time, deep and hard into Wrench’s throat before shooting his thick, hot load. His rigid cock pumped stream after stream of semen into Wrench, leaking from the sides of his mouth when he couldn't swallow anymore. The sensation of Marcus’s twitching cock pumping cum down his throat was enough to push him over the edge as well, making him shoot his load in front of him in rapid bursts. 

“Damn…” he said, breathless before pulling out. He looked down at Wrench’s blushing, cum plastered face. Wrench looked up and smirked at him. 

“Pretty good, right?” he taunted before standing back up and tucking his own softening cock back in his pants. Marcus cleaned himself up as he laughed. 

“Y-Yeah…” he sheepishly told him with a grin. Wrench rolled his eyes as he turned to go look for his discarded mask. 

“Don’t start with that shy shit after you just skullfucked me!” He said, turning to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Marcus chuckled at his stubbornness. It was a nice reminder that whatever rough, hot and body-shaking sex they had, they were still best friends deep down.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I feel comfortable posting here! It's short but I'm hoping to post more from different fandoms so stay tuned. :]


End file.
